Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. A cloud service provider (also referred to as a compute service provider) can provide a set of computing resources (including storage, networking, and computing resources) for its users to use. Users are able to consume these computing resources on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software, and/or computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs. In addition to the virtual computing resources provided by the compute service provider, a user can also have computing resources at the user's premises. The user may desire to have the computing resources at the user's premises and the computing resources at the compute service provider's premises communicate with each other. For example, the user can use both the virtual resources and their own resources to solve a particular computational problem. However, sharing resources across multiple entities and/or physical sites can potentially raise compatibility, connectivity, and/or security concerns.